X Marks V
by mah29732
Summary: The Norsefire secret police are in need of desperate help, so why not turn to the notorious mercenary Red X to squash the pesky rebel known as V?
1. Deal with Red X

X Marks V

Chapter 1: Deal with Red X

The Norsefire regime ruling Britain was having trouble with a pesky rebel known as V. The secret police head Peter Creedy was secretly meeting with a figure from a foreign land.

"I must say, you are quite the skilled warrior and mercenary, that is why we have come to you" said Peter.

"So, this V, does he look that tough?" asked the figure in the shadows to Peter.

"He has killed some of our top agents" continued Peter, "we're already having Scotland Yard investigating V, so far nothing."

"How much are you willing to pay to have V exterminated?" asked the figure.

"Five hundred million pounds" replied Peter.

"I'll take your offer" said Red X as he revealed himself from the shadows.

Red X was given a number of targets that V had intended to strike in Britain as he was riding in a limo with Peter Creedy.

"These are places around Britain that V has intended to strike, Parliament is one of the main ones he intends to" said Peter.

V was indeed planning to destroy some of Britain's monuments in the hopes of getting the people's attention about the true agenda of the Norsefire, Big Ben was among his main targets which V had already saved Evey from some secret police thugs, while Red X was watching from afar.

"I must say" said V, "are you alright?"

"Yes" said Evey.

"Come, I want to show you something" continued V.

As V showed Evey toward Big Ben, V had already planted the explosives he had hoped, as the music started to play, V was hoping to create a big explosion destroying Big Ben. V indeed was successful in destroying Big Ben causing everyone to come out of their homes, as V was leaving the scene, a certain Red X was watching the entire thing unfold.

"Nice fireworks display" said Red X as he was beside the corner.

"Do I know you?" asked V to Red X.

"No, but let's just say the building you demolished, the people whom built it didn't seem to like it" continued Red X.

"Didn't think you were the type to work for someone else" said V as he already did some research on Red X beforehand.

"I work where there is work" said Red X, "and it is to the highest bidder."

"So that's your game, then come get me" said V.

Red X charged at V and took out some daggers trying to slice V, but V ended up dodging them, Evey watched as the two began to fight it out.

"Tell me, do you hope to recruit your little friend over there in any upcoming attacks?" asked Red X.

"Oh, that'll get me to tell you, not!" laughed V who ends up pushing Red X nearly over the edge of the building.

"Ta, ta" said V.

V ends up fleeing the scene, but not before Red X ends up using his suits powers and teleporting himself to safety and right next to Evey.

"Not so fast" said Red X.

"Please, I mean no harm" said Evey.

"Of course you do not" said Red X, "but you're my ticket to the 500 million pounds of money."

"Is that why the Norsefire regime has hired you to hunt him down?" asked Evey referring about V.

"Of course" said Red X, "I do not care the ideology of the government, but if the government has the money, then I take the money."

Red X ends up letting Evey go, but not before placing a tracking device on her, in the hopes that she'll be the bait to lead him back to V. A certain Peter Creedy, however, wasn't happy that Red X failed to stop V when he had the chance to do so. He was having another secret meeting with Red X in his private office awaiting the arrival of the hi-tech mercenary.

"What the hell was that?" roared Peter as he screamed at Red X, "You allowed Big Ben to be blown up!"

Red X ends up responding by shoving Peter Creedy to the wall.

"Listen, I have my way of handling things, and one of them isn't to be pushed around by some incompetent fool" said Red X.

No one in Peter Creedy's entire life except for High Chancellor Adam Sutler could be able to order him around like Red X could. Peter felt the Norsefire regime was running out of options with V, as a few weeks earlier before hiring Red X, V had assassinated a few of its top secret police operatives.

"Alright" said Peter as he gathered his breath, "we'll let you do things your way, so long as you get that rebel."

"Consider it done, I already have information that he might be using an informant" said Red X.

"Good, good" said Peter.

As for V, V continued to bring about his master plan which included killing a few more of the Norsefire's top leaders, along with also broadcasting his message to the rest of Britain. V however, had not counted on encountering Red X. V indeed kept tabs on the former Teen Titans and their current whereabouts just in case of an emergency like this. V although he felt confident he could handle Red X alone, it may not be enough for V to handle if he was going up against someone as crafty as he was.


	2. Targeting a Corrupt Bishop

Chapter 2: Targeting a Corrupt Bishop

V had intended to target Bishop Anthony Lilliman, the corrupt bishop who was behind the concentration camp at Larkhill as a primary target. He was typically enough going to use Evey as bait for his target, but he hadn't counted on a certain Red X intervening as he had planted a tracking device on Evey. The mercenary was calculating her movements in a secret hideout underground.

"So you're going to be used as bait in targeting Bishop Anthony Lilliman" said Red X as he took a photo of the Bishop and examined him, he didn't seem to care if V did end the Bishop's life or not.

As Evey traveled toward the Bishop in question, she was not noticing that she was being followed by either V nor Red X, the Bishop as he upon noticing Evey became quite interested in her.

"Ah, dear, have you come to pray with me?" asked the Bishop to Evey.

The Bishop then attempted to assault Evey to gain power over her, that was the time until V intervened.

"I must say Bishop, you think yourself as a holy man when you are far from it" said V.

V then had the holy water latched with cyanide to which the poor, but not so innocent Bishop was going to be forced to drink. After accomplishing his atrocity, V was rather pleased with the result on how fast the Bishop died so painfully, but V nor Evey were aware they were being watched by once again Red X.

"I must say he wasn't that much of a holy man" said Red X as he was watching the entire atrocity while he was he was using his cloaking abilities.

"Do you often do this to your own employers by letting them die like that?" asked V to Red X.

"Oh so now we're questioning on who has the higher morals here" laughed Red X, "I'm taking you down."

Red X charged at V and tried to deliver V several good punches, but V was able to dodge them all. Evey who was frighten that she had a hand in the Bishop's demise was indeed fleeing from the two.

"Looks like me using her as bait worked" laughed Red X as he was finally able to deliver an uppercut to V.

V ended up falling to the floor, but ended up picking himself up.

"Intriguing that you would use her like that to catch me" laughed V.

"Like you used her with the dead Bishop?" laughed Red X.

"Then you're no different from me in terms of thinking" said V, "why do you still try to help out the Norsefire then?"

"They have the money, I take the money it's as simple as that" continued Red X.

"Not so simple if you let your clients die like that" laughed V.

V ends up tossing a smoke grenade at Red X to which V comes out with his daggers and tries to slice Red X with them. Red X, however ends up dodging V and ends up right behind V slugging V pretty hard with another uppercut.

"We also seem to fight alike too" added V as he recovered from Red X's surprise attack.

"That we do, but you're going to make my payday when I get rid of you" continued Red X.

Another charge by Red X delivers another blow toward V as Red X used some explosives he had with him, the explosives sent V flying up into the air and crashing to the ground.

"You don't look so tough right now" laughed Red X.

"Oh you think so?" laughed V.

V ended up throwing an exploding disc right behind Red X to which Red X had to protect himself from the device in question giving time for V to run off. The head of the Norsefire secret police wasn't happy with the latest results by Red X, as V was allowed to escape after murdering a Bishop that was loyal to the Norsefire.

"What the blooming hell is going on!" roared Peter as he shouted at Red X the minute he came in.

Red X then grabbed Peter's tie and yanked it pretty hard.

"Listen, I do not have any sympathy for your little regime" said Red X, "only the money it has to offer for me. I will get your rebel known as V sooner or later mark my words."

"You're going to let him get away with what he did to you?" asked a secret police officer to Peter after Red X dashed out.

"We have no choice, we're already employing Inspector Eric Finch whom is already on the case" said Peter.

Inspector Eric Finch was already on the case as he was hired by Scotland Yard to find out who the mysterious V was, he was unaware that Red X felt Finch would be competition for him, if Finch were to get to V first, so Red X ended up paying a visit to Finch's Scotland Yard office as Finch was still busy looking through the files of the recent victim.

"You take your work pretty seriously, too seriously" said a voice behind Finch as he was caught off guard.

"How did you, who are you?" asked Finch.

"Name's Red X, and if you're going to go after that V character, forget it, he's all mine, all that money will be mine" laughed Red X.

"I'm doing my job" said Finch.

"So am I" replied Red X, "I'm just more skilled than you. Here's a tip from me, stay out of my way."

As Red X disappeared as mysteriously as he came, Finch felt uneasy, but he had to continue with his investigation on who was V. As for V himself, he was prepared to go after the main propaganda center that the regime would be broadcasting its messages.


	3. X Marks Propaganda

Chapter 3: X Marks Propaganda

V was going to intend to broadcast his message to the people of Britain, and to stick an eye right into the Norsefire regime, the rebel had intended to acquire access to the main propaganda outlet that the Norsefire regime was employing to broadcast the messages of High Chancellor Adam Sutler. V had everything that he needed to access the station, but not knowing who else was following him, typically Red X was following him while in his cloaking form. V had already managed to get past through security, and eventually holding up hostages at the main area where the station sends out propaganda for the Norsefire.

"Do as he says" said the manager to the person who is responsible for rolling the propaganda.

As the he had no other choice but to play V's message, Red X although he was already in the room wanted to wait until the speech was over. In spite of V being his main target for the Norsefire regime, Red X felt it would be rather rude for him to disrupt V's speech. As for the rest of the Norsefire secret police, they were working hard in the effort in trying to get into the area of the station where V was located. Peter Creedy was shocked that Red X didn't stop V dead in his tracks literally.

"That mercenary is ripping us off!" cried Peter to which he was handed a cellphone which the call was High Chancellor Adam Sutler.

"What the hell is going on here!" roared Sutler on the other line, "That Red X was supposed to have taken care of this menace!"

"I think we may have been tricked sir" said Peter.

"Tricked, tricked, tricked!" roared Sutler, "You said Red X was a professional, that he could do the job right and not let this pest be allowed to broadcast his message!"

Sutler continued to fume some words that were obviously not too kind toward Peter to which the secret police head had to turn off the cellphone.

"Alright let's just get this over with, we'll do this job ourselves sadly" said Peter.

As armed soldiers and police officers started to storm the station in the hopes of exterminating V, the message that V had famously or infamously if it were the Norsefire given to the people of Britain had ended. Suddenly there was one person clapping in the room.

"I must say, that was quite a speech, too bad I have to fight you" said Red X as he appeared.

"What, you're the mercenary that the Norsefire hired to stop him!" cried the manager who wasn't but the least happy with Red X being incompetent.

"Sorry that would have been rude to disrupt a speech like that" laughed Red X.

"Well at least my foe is polite in that sense" said V.

Suddenly the armed soldiers and police officers started to pour in.

"That's my cue to exit" laughed V to which he ended up using the fog machine, along with also putting other Guy Fawkes masks onto everyone else, including Red X.

"No one pulls something like this to me" said Red X.

Red X ends up tossing the Guy Fawkes mask away and starts to chase after V, meanwhile, the poor hostages end up acting as decoys for V's escape as the armed soldiers and police officers started to storm the area in question.

"Blast, it's not him!" cried a police officer ended the life of a hostage for mistaken identity.

"Quickly, free the other hostages" said Peter as he came right into the scene.

As for Red X and V, V had other plans which included kidnapping Evey and hoping to transform her into his apprentice. Red X still continued to trail V as V was using the sewer system to outrun Red X.

"Hiding like the rat you are" laughed Red X, "I love to play this cat and mouse game, but I cannot play it for so long, because I need the cash."

V ends up responding by tossing a few grenades at Red X, to which the hi-tech mercenary ends up dodging them.

"Nice moves, but mine are always better" laughed Red X.

Red X ends up tossing several flash grenades in the hopes of blinding V, but V ends up dodging them and ducks down one hallway trying to avoid Red X.

"Just where oh where are you going, I'm just getting things started" laughed Red X.

V had little choice but to dress up as a Norsefire secret police officer, the perfect ruse for him to also kidnap Evey and also to evade Red X. As V headed toward a secret compartment in the sewers, he ended up dawning the Norsefire secret police uniform in the hopes of avoiding Red X.

"Hmm, this is pretty strange, I could have sworn he came this way, you, you work for the Norsefire right, tell me where did my target go to?" asked Red X.

"I am just a low level agent sir" replied V as he was trying to make up a lie, "he was too fast for me, he knocked me out, that is when I woke up and you came along."

"Hmm, a likely story" said Red X as he decided to continue his search for V elsewhere, "I'll continue my search anyway."

As Red X darted onward his own way, this gave V the right chance to kidnap Evey, along with also being avoid to fight with Red X.


	4. A Few Heads and Indoctrination

Chapter 4: A Few Heads and Indoctrination

V was indeed ready to kidnap Evey as he continued to masquerade as a Norsefire secret police officer as a ruse to kidnapping her and indoctrinating her into his philosophy. But V had to accomplish a few other tasks first was to squash the Voice of London. A certain Lewis Prothero was indeed about to take his last shower, when indeed V was stepping into the scene to silence the Voice of London for good. A certain Red X, however was still unaware of the whereabouts of V, not knowing V's next move. Prothero indeed was taking his last shower watching himself recently bashing the rebel known as V onscreen, not knowing that V had acquired access to his own private chambers. After mimicking himself in a speech bashing V, Prothero ends up turning off the television after his shower, only to find the notorious V, V ends up promptly ending Prothero's life. A certain Eric Finch was called to the scene, after being debriefed what happened to Prothero, as the debriefer left, Red X showed up on the scene.

"My, my what a pity sight" said Red X as he examined a deceased Lewis Prothero.

"Listen, we trusted you to protect them" said Inspector Finch who wasn't but the least happy as much as Peter Creedy wasn't as well.

"Listen, I'll start caring more when they raise the amount of money they'll give to me to stop this V guy" said Red X.

"Is that it, these atrocities are all just about money to you?" continued Inspector Finch.

"Mostly" replied Red X who was being honest to Finch, "but I will eventually catch up with V."

As Red X darted off again, Finch had an uneasy feeling about Red X's true agenda which may not be capturing or killing V at all, but instead even hoodwinking the Norsefire regime to give the mercenary money so that he could run off with it. A meeting was being discussed about the matter between High Chancellor Adam Sutler and Peter Creedy.

"What the hell is going on?" cried Sutler who roared at Peter at the other end of the table.

"Red X claims to be working for us" continued Peter.

"But he also has allowed that V to kill some of our top leaders!" barked Sutler.

"He seems to have his own agenda and terms of dealing with V" continued Peter.

"I do not care, I want that V gone for good!" continued Sutler as he slammed his fist on the table, "Is that very clear? Because if it is not clear, I would like to put that same so-called friendly mercenary known as Red X also on our target list!"

"You do not understand his capabilities" continued Peter who was reluctant to follow Sutler's orders.

"Are you questioning my authority?" continued Sutler.

"No sir" replied Peter.

"Good, because if one more party leader dies at the hands of V, I want you to put out Red X as target number two" continued Sutler, "the mercenary is trying to short change us out of our finances!"

"It seems that way sir" continued Peter as he nodded in agreeing with Sutler.

"Good, then if one more ball drops, make sure the one who was supposed to pick up after goes as well" continued Sutler.

As the meeting ends, Peter Creedy felt he was given the green light to go after not just V, but also Red X, he had a small chat with some of the top secret police officers.

"You think it's wise that we go and take down Red X, if another party official dies at the hands of V?" asked a top secret police official to Peter.

"The mercenary is ripping us off" continued Peter, "he cannot be trusted."

"But what if he's a more dangerous opponent than V?" asked another.

"I do not care, the High Chancellor told it straight to me himself, that if another top Norsefire party official dies at the hands of V, we should treat Red X just as we do treat V with, as the enemy of the state" continued Peter.

Indeed one of the final balls was going to drop, a certain Delia Surridge was having second thoughts on her work at the concentration camp with the recent events surrounding the rise of the mysterious rebel known as V. She felt remorseful for her actions at the camp which she thought would be idealistic, until flash backs of her viewing the man that had escaped the concentration camp through a massive explosion. She would indeed not be aware V had given her a lethal injection that was obviously painless versus what he had done with the others. Red X, typically enough was one step behind, along with the Norsefire regime after the news broke of Surridge's death by V, Peter decided it was time to turn the tables on Red X for good. Peter wanted to provide a trap for Red X, pretending that they were going to give Red X money anyway.

"I thought this day would never come, you have finally have given in, in handing me more cash to stop V, right?" asked Red X.

"Not exactly" said Peter as he pulled out his gun.

Members of the Norsefire secret police then began to fire their weapons at Red X, as Red X was now a target for the Norsefire regime for trying to rip them off into pretending he'd fight for them to stopping V. But V needed his accomplish Evey as he ended up apprehending her disguised as a secret police officer as the other secret police officers were giving chase toward Red X instead.


	5. Target X

Chapter 5: Target X

Red X soon found himself fleeing from the very employers that he felt could get him the big bucks that he needed. Peter Creedy wasn't happy with how Red X was handling in squashing the rebel known as V. As for V himself, V had managed to apprehend Evey who thought she was being headed toward a concentration camp like her father was, in reality, V was prepping her up to indoctrinate her as his apprentice in the hopes of showing his true identity. As for Red X, he was trying to escape the Norsefire secret police whom were shooting at him from every direction.

"That High Chancellor thinks he can skip out on paying me?" laughed Red X as he was dodging the bullets from the secret police soldiers.

As the Norsefire secret police continued to chase down Red X, Red X continued to dodge them through various alleyways, and literally ending up disappearing on them.

"Blast!" cried Peter as Red X vanished.

"That tricky mercenary couldn't have gotten too far" said a secret police soldier.

"Spread out and find him!" ordered Peter.

Red X continued to dodge the Norsefire's special forces as they were sent to help out their secret police counterparts squash the mercenary. They were bringing in heavy weaponry to make sure Red X wouldn't get far, but they were unaware of how fast Red X was, as the mercenary was able to outrun them at every time they found him. Red X was more of a problem than the rebel V for the Norsefire regime which concerned the High Chancellor as he was studying Red X's movements after battling with the Norsefire secret police.

"This mercenary makes no sense!" roared Sutler to Peter as he threw the documents down on the table, "You have really gone on thin ice with me, just as much as you have failed to do your job in stopping V!"

"Don't worry High Chancellor, I will stop both of them" said Peter who was being the obvious Yes Man that he was in responding to Sutler's anger.

"You better, or you'll join them soon enough" said Sutler as he was making it very crystal clear to the secret police head.

"Yes High Chancellor, I understand" continued Peter as he left the office of the High Chancellor.

As for Evey, she was successfully indoctrinated thanks to V, by making it seem like she was in a concentration camp, it made her feel who V may have been during his life before the Norsefire came to power. Evey was now V's full time apprentice as she was eager to help out V with his plans.

"Help me ship these masks to every household in Britain" said V to Evey as he had given her the obvious task of doing just that.

As each pack of Guy Fawkes masks were literally shipped to every household in Britain, in the manner that V had hoped it would, Red X who was still dodging the Norsefire secret police started to notice that many citizens were starting to dawn the Guy Fawkes mask, even annoying the Norsefire secret police whom were also out on patrol. Red X watched as a particular Norsefire secret police member noticed a child wearing the Guy Fawkes mask, there was an exchange that didn't go well between the Norsefire secret police officer, which ended the child's life which ended also in getting the adults of the neighborhood to surround the Norsefire secret police officer in question who was showing his badge that he was a Norsefire secret police officer before the mob grew where one of the adults ended up beating up the Norsefire secret police officer.

"Now if they just allowed me to do my job, they wouldn't be in the mess that they are" laughed Red X as the Norsefire secret police officer was continued to be beaten up by the mob.

Red X indeed was prepared to make a bold move by literally meeting with the High Chancellor Adam Sutler himself. As for Sutler, he had ordered the Norsefire secret police to squash the rioting mob after one of their own was beaten nearly to death. Sutler was reviewing the actions of the Norsefire secret police officer in question when he felt an odd presence that someone else was in the room with him.

"You know it's rather rude to disrupt the High Chancellor when he's reviewing an important document" said Sutler.

"You know if you paid me more, this would have not ever happened" said Red X as he revealed himself.

"You!" cried Sutler as he was about to call in security.

"Don't bother trying to call security, you really think making me your enemy was such a bright idea?" asked Red X as he came toward Sutler who had a pistol ready aiming at Red X himself.

"D-D-Don't come any closer or I'll shoot" said Sutler.

"My, my, have the mighty have fallen, you are the head of the Norsefire regime, I thought you guys could bring me in the dough that I need to boost myself" said Red X.

"Thief, you were ripping us off!" roared Sutler to which Red X ends up grabbing the High Chancellor by the neck.

"This is all your fault that the rebel V is now in control of the situation" said Red X.

"Are you going to take his side?" cried Sutler.

"I'm taking my own side here, not his" replied Red X who ends up letting the High Chancellor go.

As Red X left the High Chancellor's private office, Sutler himself was growing wary of the situation that was unfolding on the streets of Britain, V was indeed happily causing chaos which the citizens of Britain were being warped that it was time for the Norsefire regime to finally go for good.


	6. Helping to Set the Fireworks

Chapter 6: Helping to Set the Fireworks

Red X was getting fed up with the Norsefire regime, as chaos continued to spew out into the streets of Britain with members of the Norsefire secret police and traditional security trying to control things on the ground, Red X decided it was time for a truce with V. V had other plans as he was also prepared to make a deal with Peter Creedy who was busy in his garden. Both V and Peter agreed in bringing down Sutler, not knowing that V was being watched by Red X after their exchange in the garden.

"So, you met with the secret police head?" asked Red X as he came out.

"If you prepare to fight me, it's a losing battle" replied V.

"I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to make a deal" continued Red X, "the Norsefire regime won't give me their money they owe me."

"Ah ha, you do care more about profit, you're even too extreme for the Norsefire" laughed V.

"And am I too extreme even for the likes of you?" asked Red X.

"If you help me with my agenda, you're not" replied V.

As V headed toward his hideout with Red X, Evey was surprised to see Red X with V.

"He's on our side?" asked Evey.

"Yes, for now" replied V.

"So what's the big plan that we got on the agenda?" asked Red X.

"We're going to blow up Parliament" replied V.

"Parliament, really, how much explosives do you have?" asked Red X.

"I have a train filled with them" said V.

"That won't be enough" said Red X.

"Well, I have yet to setup more to establish a chain reaction" said V.

"Don't worry, I'll plant them for you for free" said Red X.

"Uh, thanks I guess" replied V.

As V gave Red X the directions through the network of underground sewers that were right under the Parliament building itself, High Chancellor Adam Sutler was prepared to have the final cabinet meeting of the Norsefire regime as chaos continued outside the Parliament itself with the police clashing with protesters, Red X was quite busy setting up the explosives underneath the Parliament itself helping V create a major chain reaction to the Parliament building itself. Meanwhile high above, Sutler was done with the final cabinet meeting of his Norsefire regime they were unaware of what events would unfold except for Peter Creedy who was on his own agenda preparing for a coup against Sutler.

"Still here?" asked Sutler who was cleaning up his stuff.

Before Sutler knew it, he was quickly surrounded by Peter's loyalists within the Norsefire secret police itself.

"I do not think you'll be going anywhere, come walk with us" said Peter.

"Where are you taking me you traitor!" roared Sutler as he was handcuffed by the very secret police he trusted to protect him and his regime.

"You'll find out" laughed Peter.

As the day of November the 5th started to dawn over Britain with chaos still lose on the streets, the Norsefire military remained on high alert as they were guarding the surrounding areas of Parliament, meanwhile Peter Creedy had already killed Sutler with his meeting with V, along with V himself sacrificing himself as he fought off the Norsefire secret police whom were loyalists to Peter before ending up killing Peter as well. V ended up receiving a mortal wound in the struggle, as he struggled to maintain balance, he ended up collapsing to the ground where Evey along with Red X helped up a dying V.

"Take me to the train" said V in a weak voice.

As the two helped V onto the train itself that was going to head toward the Parliament, Eric Finch ended up stepping into the scene.

"You there, don't do what I think you're going to do" said Finch.

"I don't think this would be a fair fight if I decided to stop you" said Red X.

Finch ended up not stopping Evey as she started the train's engines as it began to head toward Parliament, meanwhile the citizens in London had already dawned their Guy Fawkes masks and were marching toward Parliament to watch the fireworks unfold with the military standing by not receiving any kind of orders from the top. As the citizens marched toward Parliament, V's body was transported in the train heading straight toward the Parliament itself as for Evey she was leaving with Finch.

"I guess this is where I go my separate way" said Red X as he darted off into the night.

Indeed the fireworks worked like a charm as the chain reaction of explosives went off as the train ended up hitting them at full speed. The citizens of London watched with awe as they saw the fireworks explode along with Parliament, a certain Red X who just gotten out of the underground subway noticed the fireworks afar.

"You were a formidable foe, too bad I didn't finish you my way" sighed Red X as he headed off with the scene ending from there.


End file.
